The present invention relates to an electronic still camera wherein an optical image formed by an optical system is converted into an electronic image signal by a solid state image sensing device comprising a CCD (charge coupled device) and so on, and the obtained electronic image signal is recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic disk and, more particularly, an electronic still camera which incorporates, in its housing, a means for reproducing image data recorded on the recording medium.
An electronic still camera which converts an optical image into an electronic image signal and records the electronic image signal on a recording medium such as a magnetic disk is known by U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,830 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,657.
With the electronic still cameras disclosed in these publications, when image data recorded on a recording medium is to be reproduced and displayed on a home television receiver, the recording medium must be removed from a camera housing and set in a reproducing apparatus connected to the television receiver through a cable or the like.